1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for receiving electromagnetic signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to enhancing the signal received.
2. Description of the Prior Art
TV antennas are well known in the art and are described in a number of configurations. Receiving VHF and UHF signals requires two antennas which are often pointed to several locations. The typical installation is to mount the antennas on the roof of a building. What is needed is a single mounting device which is supported off of the floor and supports several antennas which are optimized to enhance signals in a plurality of signal frequency ranges.
Numerous innovations for disk antenna have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,781, titled, Satellite dish drive mechanism, by inventor, Deaden, an improved drive for a satellite dish assembly. A flat, steel arc is fixedly connected at its two ends to the pivotal frame of the dish assembly, which steel arc is provided with a series of rows of mini-gear teeth on its outer surface. The steel arc is sandwiched between a rotatable knurled hub and a roller bearing, which knurled hub is provided with a series of rows of mini-diamond-shaped recesses for meshing engagement and forming of the gear teeth of the steel arc, in order to pivot the steel arc, and, therefore, the frame and dish mounted thereto, through a desired arc for aiming the satellite dish. The knurled hub is driven by a motor assembly, the motor assembly, knurled hub, and bearing being mounted to a free end of a cantilevered support arm, the other end of which is fixedly connected to a housing for the pivot shaft of the dish assembly about which the frame and satellite dish rotate for aiming purposes.
The patented invention differs from your invention because the patented invention describes and claims a fixedly connected flat steel arc, a knurled hub, and a pivot shaft which differs from your invention which has the following features: Disk Swivel Head, Outer Section, One Intersection, Head Base for the Disk, Support Beam, Base Section, Hole in Disk Cone for Disk Connection to the Swivel Head, and Three Antennas, One on the Disk and Two on the Swivel Head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,662, titled, Polar mount for satellite dish antenna by inventor, Wart, Jr., et. al., a polar mount for a satellite dish antenna has the flattened ends of three metal tubes bolted together to form a triangular base having three corners. Three tubular leg members have their corresponding lower flattened ends joined to the respective corners of the base. One leg member constitutes the polar axis shaft. The other two leg members are telescopic and adjustable in length. The upper ends of the two telescopic leg members and the upper end of the polar axis shaft are connected at a common point to create a pyramid-shaped structure. Brackets having bearings mounted to the outside back of the dish and the polar axis shaft extends through these bearings along an axis aligned with a diameter of the dish. The polar axis shaft is at an angle with respect to horizontal corresponding to the degrees of latitude at the antenna location. A tangent to the dish axis is at a declination offset angle relative to the polar axis shaft. The dish rotates on the polar axis shaft through a look angle. The latitude angle is obtainable by bending the polar axis tubular shaft at its flattened end while the other two legs extend or contract. The shaft is direct able exactly to true north by shifting said common connection laterally which is accommodated by one of said leg members extending and the other contracting.
The patented invention differs from your invention because the patented invention describes and claims polar mount, three metal tubes, triangular base having three corners, three tubular leg members, and two telescopic leg members which differs from your invention which has the following features: Disk Swivel Head, Outer Section, One Intersection, Head Base for the Disk, Support Beam, Base Section, Hole in Disk one for Disk Connection to the Swivel Head, and Three Antennas, One on the Disk and Two on the Swivel Head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,864, titled, Motorized antenna mount for satellite dish by inventor, Micklethwaite, a motorized antenna mount for rotationally and pivotally supporting a satellite dish on a main vertical support pole. A base is adjustably mounted on the top of the support pole by a plurality of plumb bolts to compensate for any vertical misalignment of the pole. A motor housing is pivotally mounted on the base by a hinge and pair of curved pivot guide tracks. An electric motor is mounted in the motor housing and is connected to a drive gear through a gear reducer for rotating a turret which is mounted by a thrust bearing on turret mount attached to the top of the motor housing. The satellite dish is mounted on the end of a support arm which is pivotally adjustably mounted on the turret for declination angle control thereof. The turret has an internal arcuate-shaped gear track extending preferably 180 deg. about a central opening formed in the interior of the turret and engageable with the motor for rotating the turret drive gear. A pair of set bolts are mounted on the turret to pivotally adjust the declination angle of the dish support arm. The improved mount provides both course and fine pivotal adjustment for the dish supporting arm and particularly provides a motorized drive for rotating the dish to any desired rotational position for accurately positioning the dish for a selected satellite.
The patented invention differs from your invention because the patented invention describes and claims base is adjustably mounted on the top of the support pole, motor housing is pivotally mounted on the base by a hinge and pair of curved pivot guide tracks, and a motor housing connected to a drive gear through a gear reducer for rotating a turret, which differs from your invention which has the following features: Disk Swivel Head, Outer Section, One Intersection, Head Base for the Disk, Support Beam, Base Section, Hole in Disk Cone for Disk Connection to the Swivel Head, and Three Antennas, One on the Disk and Two on the Swivel Head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,297, titled, Mounting apparatus for satellite dish antennas by inventor, Hawkins, a mounting apparatus is illustrated for a TV satellite dish antenna wherein nonbinding adjustment means are provided for accommodating the dish antenna for use in particular geographical location, and wherein means are provided for mounting dish antennas upon a tiltable frame wherein bracket supports are adjustable so that a leg may be accommodated in tangential relation to any selected dish size and configuration.
The patented invention differs from your invention because the patented invention describes and claims a nonbinding adjustment means, mounting dish antennas upon a tiltable frame, and bracket supports are adjustable which differs from your invention which has the following features: Disk Swivel Head, Outer Section, One Intersection, Head Base for the Disk, Support Beam, Base Section, Hole in Disk Cone for Disk Connection to the Swivel Head, and Three Antennas, One on the Disk and Two on the Swivel Head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,865, titled, Satellite tracking dish antenna by inventor, Longhurst, et. al., in a small satellite earth station a directional antenna is rocked about a single axis, corresponding to an oscillatory change in declination, but constant hour angle. The rocking is approximately sinusoidal and has a period of one sidereal day. In a preferred arrangement the antenna is mounted on a rocking axis pivot which is fixed at right angles to, and rotatable for adjustment about, a polar axis member. The polar axis member is set up parallel to the earth's axis and the pivot is rotated about the polar axis member to set the hour angle. The rocking of the antenna is achieved by a crank and tie-rod arrangement driven by a clock motor mounted on the polar axis member. The arrangement is particularly simple and will, when set up, track a synchronous satellite without needing frequent adjustment.
The patented invention differs from your invention because the patented invention describes and claims a directional antenna, rocking axis pivot, polar axis member, and crank and tie-rod arrangement driven by a clock motor which differs from your invention which has the following features: Disk Swivel Head, Outer Section, One Intersection, Head Base for the Disk, Support Beam, Base Section, Hole in Disk Cone for Disk Connection to the Swivel Head, and Three Antennas, One on the Disk and Two on the Swivel Head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,796, titled, VHF, UHF antenna an antenna for receiving UHF and VHF TV frequency signals provides a good impedance match and a wide frequency band of operation to the TV set. The antenna includes a telescoping cylindrical monopole antenna element rotatably mounted to a support structure and a multi-turn helical antenna element, each turn being rotatably mounted to the support structure. A first lead, at a first end of the transmission line, is coupled to the telescoping monopole antenna element and a second lead, of the twin-lead transmission line, is coupled to the helical antenna element. A second end of the twin-lead transmission can be coupled to a TV set for clear reception of the VHF and UHF TV signals.
The patented invention differs from your invention because the patented invention describes and claims a telescoping cylindrical monopole antenna element, support structure, multi-turn helical antenna element, twin-lead transmission line, and a helical antenna element which differs from your invention which has the following features: Disk Swivel Head, Outer Section, One Intersection, Head Base for the Disk, Support Beam, Base Section, Hole in Disk Cone for Disk Connection to the Swivel Head, and Three Antennas, One on the Disk and Two on the Swivel Head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,611, titled, VHF/UHF television antenna by inventor, Peng, et. al., a flat planar antenna formed from a flat this substrate coated on one surface with a electrically conductive material except for a first uncoated funnel shaped cavity with a large mouth beginning along one outer surface of the substrate and diminishing in cross-section toward the center of the substrate with a diminishing width down to an extended neck portion which extends to an outer substrate surface normal or parallel to the substrate surface adjacent to the mouth. A smaller tuning cavity may be positioned over the neck portion adjacent to the edge of the substrate. The antenna may have feed lines plated on the opposite surface from the funnel shaped cavity, hard wired through the substrate to the opposite side thereof or formed by micro stripline techniques. A second embodiment employs unplated side cavities between the funnel unplated area and the edges of the substrate normal to the funnel mouth.
The patented invention differs from your invention because the patented invention describes and claims a flat planar antenna which differs from your invention which has the following features: Disk Swivel Head, Outer Section, One Intersection, Head Base for the Disk, Support Beam, Base Section, Hole in Disk Cone for Disk Connection to the Swivel Head, and Three Antennas, One on the Disk and Two on the Swivel Head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,675, titled, Television receiver with UHF/VHF and broadcast satellite tuners, power switch state, and external decoder output and input terminals by inventor Hayashi, et. al., a display antenna reception level display television receiver capable of displaying the condition, i.e., ON or OFF, of the power supply which supplies electric power to an external BS (broadcasting satellite) reception converter, together with the reception level at the BS antenna. The level at the antenna is detected by a level detector circuit (27) according to the output from a BS tuner (23) and displayed on the CRT (36). A power supply circuit (20) which supplies electric power to the external BS converter is switched on by a power switch (46). A system controller (41) detects the condition of this power switch and displays this condition together with the antenna reception level.
The patented invention differs from your invention because the patented invention describes and claims a display antenna reception level display television receiver capable of displaying the condition which differs from your invention which has the following features: Disk Swivel Head, Outer Section, One Intersection, Head Base for the Disk, Support Beam, Base Section, Hole in Disk Cone for Disk Connection to the Swivel Head, and Three Antennas, One on the Disk and Two on the Swivel head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,204, titled, Combination dual rhombic and V-type antenna for VHF-UHF television receivers by inventor, Hedrick, a combination of two juxtaposed rhombic antennas and a V-antenna on a single, longitudinal, non-conductive support boom. The two rhombic antennas lie flat upon one another in substantially the same plane and are supported on the boom with insulating transverse spreader rods.
The patented invention differs from your invention because the patented invention desribes and claims two juxtaposed rhombic antennas, and a longitudinal non-conductive support which differs from your invention which has the following features: Disk Swivel Head, Outer Section, One Intersection, Head Base for the Disk, Support Beam, Base Section, Hole in Disk Cone for Disk Connection to the Swivel Head, and Three Antennas, One on the Disk and Two on the Swivel Head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,626, titled, Staggered tuned TV receiving antenna with integrated UHF-VHF sections, by inventor Simons, a TV antenna having integrated UHF-VHF sections and designed to favorably respond to at least two widely spaced frequencies. The dipoles of the antenna are arranged in a staggered tuned array mounted on a pair of conductive cross-arms. The rearmost dipole is provided with a paddle-shape dipole that can be adjusted for 1/2 wavelength response at the lower of the two frequencies by varying the perimeter of the paddle, and the higher frequency is tuned in by adjusting the 3/2 wavelength response by varying the length of the inboard conductor.
The patented invention differs from your invention because the patented invention describes and claims a TV antenna having integrated UHF-VHF sections which differs from your invention which has the following features: Disk Swivel Head, Outer Section, One Intersection, Head Base for the Disk, Support Beam, Base Section, Hole in Disk Cone for Disk Connection to the Swivel Head, and Three Antennas, One on the Disk and Two on the Swivel Head.
Numerous innovations for disk antenna have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.